dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Im Na Yeon
Perfil thumb|250px|Na Yeon *'Nombre:' 나연 / Na Yeon *'Nombre Completo:' 임나연 / Im Na Yeon *'Nombre Japonés: 'ナヨン / Na Yeong *'Apodos: '''Princess Nayeon, Bunny Smile, Rabbit Nayeon, Pretty girl y Little Eugene. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'''Altura: 163 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo Zodiaco Chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Oh My God Tip (Naver TV, 2016) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) ''Cameo Ep. 2 Programas de TV *'2016:' (KBS) Flower Crew (Junto a Momo) *'2016:' (KBS) Hello Counselor (Junto a Sana) *'2016:' (SBS) Flower Crew (Junto a Da Hyun) *'2016:' (KBS) The Return of Superman (Junto a Sana y Ji Hyo) *'2016: '(SBS) Inkigayo (MC Especial junto a Tzuyu) *'2016: '(KBS) Music Bank (MC Especial junto a Tzuyu) *'2016: '(KBS2) Gag Concert (Junto a Jeong Yeon y Tzuyu) *'2016: '(SBS) Inkigayo (MC Especial) *'2016: '(KBS) Duet Song Festival *'2016: '(SBS) Radio Star *'2016: '(KBS) Bon Boon Olympic *'2016: '(SBS) God's Voice *'2016: '(MBC) King of Mask Singer *'2016: '(Mnet) M! Countdown (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo y Yu Gyeom de GOT7) *'2016: '(SBS) Same Bed, Different Dreams *'2016: '(Mnet) M! Countdown (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo, JB y Yu Gyeom de GOT7) *'2016: '(KBS2) Gag Concert *'2016: '(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge *'2015: '(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 *'2015: '(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man *'2015: '(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol *'2015: '(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol *'2015: '(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul *'2015: '(KBS2) Music Bank (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo) *'2015: '(Arirang TV) After School Club *'2015 - 2017: '(Naver TV) Twice TV 2-5 [Aplicación VLive] *'2015:' (Naver TV) Twice TV *'2015:' (Mnet) Sixteen Vídeos Musicales *'2017:' Jun. K - "Your Wedding" *'2016:' J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) *'2015:' Miss A - "Only You" *'2014:' GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" *'2014:' Jun. K - "No Love" *'2011:' San E - "You Can't Go" Anuncios *'2014:' Clarks of England *'2013:' SMART *'2012:' Teens Nature *'2011:' Wii Just Dance 2 Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' TWICE **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. *** '''Saludo:' ¡Hola! Soy la energía luminosa de TWICE, Nayeon. *'Educación: ' **'Secundaria:' Kang Dong High School. **'Universidad:' Konkuk University. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Religión:' Protestante. *'Hábitos': Morderse y tocarse el labio inferior. *'Estilo:' Le gusta vestir con ropa cómoda e informal, sobre todo el estilo vintage. *'Especialidad:' Aprender fácilmente las coreografías. Sabe como bailar distintas coreografías de grupos K-Pop y le resulta fácil recordarlas. *'Personalidad: '''Muy carismática, amable y solidaria, tanto con las miembros como con personas que conoce. *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y dramas en secreto, además de volver a ver los vídeos de Song Triplets. *'Cosas que le gustan:' Cuando ha terminado de ensayar y llega la hora de descansar y dormir. Además, le gusta mucho estar sola, necesita disfrutar de su propio espacio personal. *'Hobbies: Coleccionar labiales. *'''Música favorita: Las baladas, le gustan las canciones que tengan una buena letra. Recomendaría "Clown" de Emeli Sande, "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars y "Just a little bit of your heart" de Ariana Grande. *'Películas favoritas: '"Hear Me", "Love Rosie" y "León". *'Colores favoritos:' Beige, azul, y caqui. *'Perfume favorito: "'Flor en el aire" de KENZO. *'Mejores amigas:' Jeong Yeon y Ji Hyo. *'Lema:' "¡Vivamos siendo agradecidos!" *Es la segunda miembro con más número de fans, la primera es Tzuyu. *Audicionó con "By Myself" de Tiffany (Girls' Generation) en la séptima audición de JYP Entertainment en el año 2010, audición a la que asistió sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, razón por la cual ellos se molestaron. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment desde el año 2010. *Era una de las aprendices más populares en JYP Entertainment. *Es muy confiada y segura de sí misma. *Pierde las cosas todo el tiempo. *Es muy amiga de Jeong Yeon y Ji Hyo, ya que entrenaron juntas durante su período de aprendices. Además, ella y Ji Hyo vivían muy cerca una de la otra, siempre caminaban juntas para llegar a casa. *Trabajó con Suzy de Miss A en dos anuncios de televisión. *Su pierna izquierda es débil debido a un accidente de coche cuando todavía era pequeña. *Se sorprendió cuando vio que el color café claro no le lucía, así que decidió teñirse el cabello de negro. *Una vez fue regañada por Jeong Yeon, por tocar sus Legos mientras Jeong Yeon estaba ocupada. *Tiene el hábito de fruncir el ceño cuando se enfoca en algo. *Es fan de Krystal de F(x) y de OH MY GIRL al igual que Ji Hyo. *Es fan de Taeyeon de Girls Generation. *Le asusta el mar. *Fue la primer aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. *Es fanática de los Song Triplets (Daehan, Mingook y Manse) de The Return of Superman. Confesó que su gran sueño es conocerlos en persona. *Participó en una sesión de fotos para una marca de zapatos junto a Yoseob y Doojoon de BEAST. *El día de su cumpleaños los hashtags #TwiceNayeonDay y #HappyNayeonDay se volvieron tendencia en varios países, incluyendo Corea, Tailandia e Indonesia, hecho sorprendente puesto que aún no había debutado oficialmente. *Comparte habitación con JiHyo, Mina y Sana. Es la habitación más grande, pero el resto de miembros dicen que también es la más desordenada. *Es cercana a Min Hyuk de BTOB. *Durante una firma de autógrafos un fan le preguntó que otros grupos K-pop le gustaban además de los de sus misma compañía; a lo que ella respondió: F(x) y entre las integrantes especialmente Krystal. *Suele hacer muchas expresiones con su cara, cuando está asustada, feliz, triste, sorprendida, etc. *Es cercana a los miembros de GOT7, en especial a Jackson, Jin Young y Mark. *Es amiga de So Won y Yerin de Gfriend, Jisoo y Jennie de Blackpink, Seulgi y Yeri de Red Velvet y BamBam de GOT7. *Fue escogida como "La Mejor amiga de la Nación" ya que varias idols de la industria escogieron a Na Yeon como su mejor amiga, entre ellas están So Won de GFRIEND, Ji Soo y Jennie de BLACKPINK y Yeri de Red Velvet. *Es la miembro más popular de TWICE entre las chicas. *Cantó Dream de Suzy y Baekhyun junto a Chanyeol de EXO. *Fue escogida como la segunda idol más adorable en POPS IN SEOUL. *En KBS Song Festival 2016 cantó una canción dedicada a su madre, su madre estaba delante de ella haciendo que ambas se pusieran sensibles, después de la presentación Nayeon fue tendencia en Naver. *En el primer concierto de TWICE ella habló sobre las luchas que enfrentó como trainee diciendo: **''"No siempre he sido feliz y tampoco han habido momentos de diversión para las nueve integrantes. Recuerdo que cuando nos preparábamos para SIXTEEN, a veces lloraba todo el día sosteniendo la mano de Jeong Yeon o iba a algún lugar sola y lloraba todos los días. Había momentos en los que lloraba caminando por la calle en la noche". Luego ella agradeció a los ONCEs diciendo: "Podemos estar en este escenario por su amor y estoy muy agradecida porque siento que hemos recibido un gran regalo de su parte. Gracias por llenar este lugar durante tres días. Sin ustedes, no hubiéramos podido superar los momentos difíciles. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que a partir de ahora, las únicas lágrimas que derrame sean de felicidad".'' * Le gusta el badminton. * No puede comer patas de pollo ni el sushi de salmón. * En la parte de su cuerpo en la que más tiene confianza son en sus labios. * Tiene una muñeca de conejo llamada 'Kkaengi' con la cual habla a menudo y también hace que las otras miembros hablen con esa muñeca. * Le gusta la comida picante a pesar de no poder comerla. * Le gusta la bebida de pomelo. * Cuando esta feliz alza un brazo. * Puede imitar a Pompón de la película "Pets". Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería NayeonSixteen.jpg NaYeon1.jpg Na Yeon02.jpg Im Na Yeon3.jpg Im Na Yeon4.jpg Im Na Yeon5.jpg Im Na Yeon6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KMC